Fuser assemblies, xerographic apparatuses, and methods of fusing toner on copy sheets in xerographic processes are disclosed.
In a typical xerographic printing process, a toner image is formed on a copy sheet, and then the toner is heated to a sufficiently high temperature to fuse the toner on the copy sheet. One process used for thermal fusing toner onto a copy sheet uses a belt fuser apparatus including a pressure roll, a fuser roll and a fuser belt positioned between these rolls. During operation, the copy sheet with a toner image is fed to a nip between the pressure and fuser rolls, and the pressure roll presses the copy sheet onto the fuser belt.
It would be desirable to provide fuser assemblies including fuser belts that can be used for mixed media print jobs and are energy efficient.